


Do It For The Vine (or the fake dating, or the fake kisses, or the fake wedding...this isn’t fake anymore, is it?)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, its cute i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: An AU in which Aubrey tells her parents she has gotten engaged and they are going to visit her. Panicking, she enlists Beca as her fake fiancée, and they need to practice to make sure everything is absolutely believable when the Posens visit. But - oh shit - Aubrey realizes that none of it is fake and they actually have feelings for each other.Mitchsen fluff with a side of awkwardnessEDIT: trying to fix formatting





	Do It For The Vine (or the fake dating, or the fake kisses, or the fake wedding...this isn’t fake anymore, is it?)

“No, momma, she’s not home right now. Yes - it finally happened. Yes, I know you and daddy want to meet her. Yeah. Yes. Thank you, momma. Yes, thank you. I’ll tell her. I love you. Thank you.”

  
Aubrey let out a strangled sigh, throwing herself down onto the couch with a huff. If she had to deal with one more phone call from —

  
“Hello?” She answered, voice full of contempt.

  
Eyes widened as she realized it was her father calling. She sat up straighter, choking back a gag as she nodded along with the conversation.

  
“Ah!” A strangled squeak escaped her lips, clearing her throat in favor of a cough. “I - we - will be so happy to see you! Bye bye, daddy.”

  
The iPhone flew across the room, bouncing off the wall and onto the floor. There may or may not have been a string of cuss words screamed out - Aubrey will tell you that it may not have happened, but Chloe will tell you that it may have.

  
“Bree? What’s up?” Chloe’s eyes widened as she looked around the room, taking in the disheveled appearance of the blonde - who was about to wear holes in the carpet from her pacing - and gathered that whatever had happened, it wasn’t good.

  
“Remember how I told daddy I was seeing someone? To get him off my back about Chad’s wedding?” Aubrey spoke animatedly with her hands, lips jerking to and fro as she spoke.

  
“Yes, I remember that. Why?” Chloe asked carefully, eyes still trained on the blonde’s lips.

 

Ever since Pukegate 2011, Chloe had been especially careful to avoid the - er, firing range - when Aubrey was upset.

  
“Momma asked if I was ever going to get engaged and I - stupid, stupid me - said I already was!”

  
Chloe nodded, brows furrowing in thought. “And this is bad?”

  
“Because they’re coming! They’re coming to visit next weekend! That gives me approximately ten days to meet someone, fall in love, and get engaged —“

  
The blonde made a beeline for the bathroom, hunching over the toilet as Chloe followed her, shaking her head.

She knelt beside Aubrey and rubbed her back gently, soft and soothing circles, mulling her words over before she spoke.

  
“I can fake it, you know I can.”

  
“Won’t — no —“ Aubrey panted out between heaves, reaching around to grip the redhead’s knee as she continued to heave.

  
——

  
It was the middle of the night and honest to god, Aubrey had no clue what she was doing at Beca’s door - aside from the obvious, propositioning the brunette to go along with her crazy plan.

She knocked once, softly, then hammered on the door until the brunette opened up, eyes half lidded with sleep and headphones around her neck.

  
“About fucking time!” She pushed past Beca into her apartment - a cute, quaint little thing, if you’re into that - and plopped down onto the couch.

  
“Oh, yes master. To what do I owe this immense pleasure at - what time is it? - three in the morning on a Sunday?” Beca yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat across from the blonde.

  
“You’re my fiancée now. Okay, long story, but I told my momma I got engaged because - god - I am so sick of being pressured, but I don’t exactly have anyone I’m seeing, and no offense, you’re not really the type daddy would want to see me with.” Aubrey rushed out, dropping her head into her hands.

  
“None taken, buttmunch. You told your mom that you’re engaged? Fucking wild!” Beca laughed, shaking her head.

  
“Are you going to be my fake fiancée or not?” Aubrey’s words were terse, to the point.

  
“Sure, why not. What else do I have to lose? But you owe me big time. Big, big, big time.”

  
“Yeah, hobbit.”

  
“We’re not a very convincing couple. Why don’t we go to dinner tomorrow?” Beca smirked, only half joking. She would be lying if she said she never thought about her captain in that aspect before.

  
“Yeah. I - ah, would like that. Research only!”

  
“Live a little, buttmunch. I’m going to bed and you so don’t need to drive - it’s late. Come on, this couch is awful to sleep on.”

  
The smaller woman pulled the blonde into her room - not without Aubrey checking precisely three times that the door was locked, stove off, lights cut off, and her phone sitting to charge at Beca’s bedside. There was some protest from the blonde, but it died down in her throat when the brunette gave her a stern look.

Beca handed Aubrey some pajamas and they changed in silence, Aubrey’s eyes on the ceiling as Beca’s were trained on the bed. The brunette chuckled, taking Aubrey’s hands in her own.

“Why are you so nervous around me? Come on, let’s lay down.”

They stumbled into bed together, Aubrey leaving a very large pillow bundle between them. Laying on her back, she stared up at the ceiling, head spinning with words left unsaid.

“Bree.”

  
“Beca.”

  
“Why don’t you let Chloe know that you’ll be home in the morning?”

  
“Yeah. Thank you. Good night.” She rolled over, shooting off a text to the redhead stating that she would ‘explain everything in vivid moving picture detail’ when she got home in the morning.

  
“Good night, ass face.”

  
The clock ticked on, both girls laying on their backs in complete silence. Aubrey wanted to speak, yet her words died on her tongue. It was comfortable yet awkward laying in bed with Beca, who broke the silence yet again.

  
“Aubrey?”

  
“Rebecca.”

  
“One - no. Two - if we’re going to be a fake couple for your parents, why don’t we start pretending now and you can hold me while I fall asleep?”

  
Aubrey could practically hear the blush on Beca’s cheeks and she nodded, carefully moving the pillow fort she created.

  
“Yeah, come here.” She held her arms out and turned on her side, wrapping around the tiny brunette and pressing a kiss to her temple.

  
“Sorry, that was awkward.” Aubrey flushed, eyes trained on the wall in front of them, yet unmoving from her position behind the brunette.

  
Beca hummed, scooting back into Aubrey’s arms. She stilled for a moment before craning her neck back to place a kiss to Aubrey’s jawline. It was soft and quick, full of hesitation, but the blonde would be lying if it didn’t make her heart soar.

  
“Not awkward. Now shut up, go to sleep. We can talk in the morning.” Beca murmured, her hands moving down to capture Aubrey’s in her own, a content smile gracing her delicate features as she fell asleep.  
————  
There was no way - no, absolutely not - that she was actually pretending to be a couple with Beca ‘look at my ear monstrosities’ Mitchell. Her daddy would disown her!

  
But wasn’t that the plan - to have her momma and daddy so utterly displeased that they forced her to break off her ‘engagement’?

  
She pondered the idea silently as the smaller woman stirred beneath her, whining slightly.

  
“Good morning.”

  
“Mm, morning. You stayed.” Beca’s smile could have lit up the entire city - but no, she couldn’t possibly be happy about this arrangement.

  
“I stayed. Fake couples have to fake live together, right?” Aubrey nodded, unwilling to detach herself from the brunette just yet.

  
“Right. Do fake couples also share showers?” Her tone was only half serious, biting her bottom lip and wiggling to turn and face the blonde.

  
“You’re pushing your luck, Mitchell.” She brushed the loose hair off of the other woman’s forehead before pulling a face. “Gross, go brush your teeth.”

  
The tiny brunette slid out of the bed and Aubrey nearly choked on her own spit. At what point during the night did Beca slip her shorts off and who gave her the right to have legs like that? Aubrey flushed and looked down to the comforter.

  
“And you think your morning breath smells any better? There’s an extra toothbrush in the hall bathroom and...oh, sorry, let me get some…” She trailed off, grabbing a pair of shorts off the floor.

  
“Yeah, thanks. Uh, your legs are nice - toned - I’ve never noticed before...okay, shutting up now. Right now, shutting up, going to brush my teeth.” Aubrey stammered, stumbling down the hall to retrieve said toothbrush, flushing all the while.

  
She didn’t like Beca - there was no way!

So why did being around the brunette and her perfectly toned legs and shapely behind leave Aubrey speechless with a flood in her panties?

  
Aubrey brushed her teeth and fixed her hair in silence, giggling to herself when she heard a huge clatter and a string of curse words from the kitchen. Sauntering through the house, she leaned against the doorway.

  
“Need some help, hobbit?”

  
“No. Contrary to popular belief, I make coffee and breakfast every day!” Her voice was dripping with fake enthusiasm, smirk tugging at her lips.

  
“You’re just a little short to reach...that.” Aubrey pulled down the coffee mug - the same one she had noticed Beca take to every Bellas practice since they met. Not that Aubrey was looking closely or anything - she most certainly was not.

  
“No fucking fair, dude!” Beca laughed, snagging the mug from the blonde with a grin. “I made you a gourmet breakfast - cereal with milk - I can’t actually cook so...yeah.”

  
The two women laughed, Aubrey slipping into a chair at the table and grinning when Beca brought her a coffee made to her liking.

  
“I never told you that I…”

  
“Take your coffee with a chai tea bag, vanilla creamer, two sugars?” Beca finished, smirk playing on her lips.

  
“Yeah. That.”

  
The older woman was confused - how did Beca know everything about her? This fake engagement was going to be so much easier than she initially expected.

  
They ate in a comfortable silence, Aubrey checking her emails and Beca with one earphone in.

Despite listening to her music, her eyes never left Aubrey’s form sitting across from her - like a train wreck you can’t help but stare at.

  
“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I have class in an hour - and you have work soon, no? Why don’t you get home and showered and I’ll meet you back here tonight - bring an overnight bag?” Beca started, nervousness evident in her face and the way she played with her fingers.

  
“Yeah, I’d like that. I can bring you coffee on my lunch if you want? Uh, if you want. For the - ah - sake of the fake engagement thing.”

  
Beca nodded, turning and fishing through a drawer that Aubrey could have sworn was meant to be a decoration more than used. The brunette threw a small metal object onto the table before Aubrey, flush creeping up on her face.

  
“Key. So you can let yourself in. I’ll probably like, be showering or doing homework or something.”

  
Aubrey accepted the key, sliding it around her key ring with a smile. She stood, clearing her place and pressing a soft kiss to Beca’s temple before moving to put her shoes on.

  
“See you later, hobbit. Uh, thanks for being my fake fiancée?” She offered with a laugh, slipping out of the door before Beca could even answer her.

  
The brunette slid down the cabinet and sat on the floor, her face aflame with the brightest blush that Beca Mitchell had ever sported in like, her entire life.

  
Why, dear god, did she agree to this? To be fake engaged to the one person she had been head over heels in love with since the day they met?  
————  
Aubrey wasn’t used to getting texts of any kind - calls either, unless you counted Chloe calling to find out when she would be off work or ask what she wanted for dinner - so she was genuinely surprised when her phone buzzed across the desk halfway through the day.

  
Beca: Still up for coffee later?  
Beca: I’m asking for a friend ;)  
Aubrey: Then tell your friend yes, I’m up for a coffee. I’m taking lunch in a half hour, if that’s okay?  
Beca: Perfect. How’s my fake wifey today?  
Aubrey: Could be better. I’m exhausted. I hate this camp - please slap me next time I have another idea like this.  
Beca: *slaps* Consider it done. Be safe heading this way, please.  
Aubrey: Always am, “wifey”. ;)

  
She set her phone back on the desk with a dopey smile. It had been so long since someone had made Aubrey like that and she internally kicked herself.

  
This was Beca ‘ear monstrosities’ Mitchell, queen of sass and sarcasm with a messy apartment who wore band shirts! Band shirts! Aubrey smoothed down her khaki shorts, standing from her desk and going off in search of Bumper, her business partner.

  
“I’m going to take my lunch now. Please, for the love of fucking god, don’t take any of my clients until I’m back.” Aubrey’s voice was terse, adopting her typical polished tone with her lips pressed into a tight line.

  
“Whatever, puke ass. Get out of my face.”

  
“Puke ass? That’s original, Bumper. Fuck off, I’ll be back when I get back.” She turned on her heel and stormed out to her car, running on autopilot until she pulled into the familiar parking lot of Barden University.

  
Shaking her head, she went in search of the coffee shop, a slight smile curving on her lips when she spotted the brunette.

  
“Never would I have thought I would see the day when Beca Mitchell was early to something.” Aubrey’s eyes were alight, the stress from her morning sliding off her face as she joked with the brunette.

It was comfortable and felt like home - no, it couldn’t be.

  
“Watch it, Posen. Just you wait, I’ll even be early to our wedding.” Beca laughed, motioning to the coffee across from her.

“I got yours already, I hope you don’t mind. I just, ah, thought you might want - whatever! Whatever! I’m cool!”

  
Laughter rippled through the older woman as she sat down, shaking her head. Beca was just as awkward as she was - if not worse.

  
The thought comforted Aubrey as she took a long sip of her coffee, a soft moan falling from her lips as she closed her eyes in delight.

  
“I needed this, thank you. You won’t believe the morning I’ve had.”

  
“I won’t, because you won’t freakin’ tell me, asshat. What’s up?”

  
Aubrey shook her head, flicking her stir stick across the table at the brunette. “Bumper is about to drive me batty. He won’t stop running in and screaming when I’m on the phone - he called me puke ass! Puke ass!”

  
“Oh come on! It’s been like, three years, can’t be give it up?” Beca laughed, blowing a straw wrapper at the blonde and cheering when it hit her between the breasts.

  
“You fucking child.” Aubrey shook her head, grin so wide her cheeks hurt, while flipping off the younger woman.

  
She noticed Beca holding her phone up and yelped, surging across the table in an effort to delete whatever obscene picture the brunette took of her. It felt nice, she had to admit, the comfortable teasing and fun.

  
“Delete that! No!”

  
“Relax, Blondie. It’s for my own personal record. Plus, you look gorgeous.” Beca smiled down at her phone, setting the image as Aubrey’s contact photo.

  
The silence was comfortable, sipping their drinks and murmuring about their days. Beca had never experienced comfortable silence, especially not with their redheaded best friend.

Chloe was light and sunshine and everything good in the world, but she was also an endless playlist.

  
Aubrey seemed to have been thinking the same thing, smiling at nothing.

  
“This is nice - the quiet. I don’t feel like this when I’m with Chloe - she’s my best friend though. I just...I can breathe now.” Aubrey laughed out, fingers dancing around the rim of her cup.

  
“Oh, I understand that fully.” There was a beat of silence before the brunette spoke up again. “Are you nervous? For your parents to come up here? You haven’t told me much about them.” Beca mused, the last part having slipped out of her thoughts and into conversation accidentally.

  
“Yeah, I’m nervous. Mostly because I just hate when daddy comes down here. Momma isn’t bad at all - you’ll like her. I’ll tell you more about them tonight, if you want to hear about it?”

  
“I always want to hear everything on your mind.” Beca wrinkled her nose - where the hell had that sappy shit come from? - and laughed aloud. “Woah, that was a little bit gay.”

  
“Good thing we are. Gay! Gay I mean.” Aubrey stammered out before bursting out into laughter. It was okay to act like an idiot in front of Beca - there was no pressure to be perfect.

  
“Yup. Super gay. So gay that we’re - wait for it - en-gay-ged!” Beca grinned and it lit up Aubrey’s entire world.

  
Her heart skipped a beat and she stared at the brunette in shock before breaking out into hysterical laughter. They laughed, harder than Aubrey had laughed in a long time, and they laughed some more. The blonde wiped at the tears in her eyes as she gasped for air, leaning back into the padded chair.

  
“Oh my god, Mitchell. That was...actually funny.” She shook her head, snapping a picture of the brunette still laughing and shining that megawatt smile - what, it was for proof of their fake relationship and engagement, wasn’t it?

  
“I’ve never seen you smile like that. Your whole face lights up - it’s really pretty.” Aubrey murmured, staring down at the table with a soft blush on her cheeks.

  
“And it’s beautiful when you blush like that.”

  
They finished their drinks in comfortable silence, nudging each other’s feet and shooting shy smiles at each other.

As Beca’s break drew to a close, Aubrey snuck up to the counter and bought the brunette a cupcake - extra icing, her favorite - and slipped back into her seat before the younger woman emerged from the bathroom.

  
She looked up at Beca, flashing her a soft smile. “I got you a cupcake to take to class with you - extra icing.”

  
Nerves rushed through the blonde. It was a dumb idea, why did she think that buying a stupid cupcake would be a good idea? She was cut off by a low chuckle from the brunette - who dropped and planted a soft kiss on the corner of Aubrey’s mouth.

  
“Stop stressing, just be natural. I love it, thank you. I actually didn’t bring any sweets with me today, I really appreciate it.” She ran her hands through silky blonde hair, a soft smile on her lips. “Just go with it. Don’t think so much.”

  
“Okay. Not thinking.” Aubrey nodded, heart hammering in her throat.

  
“Do you trust me?”

  
“Of course - I may not like you much, but I trust you.”

  
“Okay. Remember, don’t think.” Beca smirked, cupping Aubrey’s cheek and leaning down to press a soft, tender kiss to her lips.

  
They stayed pressed together for a moment, unmoving and frozen like statues. Beca pulled away after a moment, hints of a smile curving her lips upwards.

  
“What? Fake couples have to fake kiss - thought we’d get some practice in.”

  
Beca never did get to hear Aubrey’s reply when the other woman bolted out of the coffee shop, red faced and squeaking something about seeing her that evening and having to feed a cat.  
————  
Aubrey sunk down in her chair, unable to focus on the paperwork in front of her.

Scheduling was her least favorite activity, usually done by Bumper, but he left early and it was left to her. She sighed softly, pushing her glasses back up her nose.  
It had been two hours of the same work - arranging and rearranging the schedule to suit everyone’s needs.

A long string of curse words were muttered under her breath when she realized that she did, in fact, need a few days off for her parents coming into town.

  
She pulled out her phone, opening Snapchat and snapping a picture of herself making a pouty face. Aubrey captioned it - stuck at work and I just want you to make me dinner - and sent it off to Beca with a smirk.

  
Hardly a minute had passed before her phone buzzed several times - all from Beca.

  
Beca: you didn’t tell me you wore glasses!!!!!!  
Beca: more hotness points  
Beca: you nerd

  
The blonde laughed out loud before typing out a reply - “didn’t realize I needed ‘hotness points’, Mitchell”. She finalized the schedule and sent it out via email, titling it ‘if you have a problem with this, deal with it amongst yourselves’.

  
Aubrey packed up her desk, humming along to some mix Beca had sent her earlier in the day. It felt weird - not a bad weird - to be so nice and domestic with the brunette. As she left the building - locking the door behind herself twice - she dialed Beca’s number.

  
“Beca Mitchell.” Beca answered, voice sounding distant.

  
“Aubrey Posen.”

  
“Oh, shit! Hey, Bree. How was work? You should have been off forever ago.”

  
“Yeah, I got stuck with scheduling again. I was wondering —“

  
“Yes, I still want you to come over. You may need to bring those glasses. I swear, if I had any attraction problems before - which I didn’t...wait. Fuck! I uh, what did I just say?” Beca stammered out, laughing all the while.

  
“I think you just told me that you think I’m hot, but I’m not sure.”

  
“I definitely never said that, Posen.” Aubrey could practically hear Beca’s tongue sticking out on the other end of the phone.

  
“Never ever. Open your door, I’m here.”

  
The door swung open as they disconnected the line, both women laughing hysterically.

Aubrey felt like she should pull the brunette in for a kiss, but decided against it.

No, there was no way - this was only a fake engagement - and Beca most certainly would not be interested in her.

Aubrey shimmied out of her pencil skirt and slipped on her pair of yoga pants, blushing when she felt Beca’s gaze on her.

  
“What? You have a nice ass!” The brunette defended, arms folded across her chest.

  
The rest of their evening had been domestic bliss. They fought over the television, half snuggling as Aubrey painted her nails for work the next day. She learned that Beca was, in fact, an amazing chef - and Beca learned that Aubrey loved to bake.

  
Settling into bed provided newfound awkwardness, Aubrey and Beca both too nervous to ask to cuddle. Their heads were swimming - Aubrey nervous about her parents upcoming visit, and Beca struggling with her feelings.

  
“Come here.” Aubrey’s words were soft, rolling onto her side for Beca to squirm into her arms. “No thinking, remember?”

  
“Yeah Bree, I remember. Good night, sleep well.”

  
“Mm, sleep tight.” Aubrey bent her neck to place a soft kiss to Beca’s temple, pulling the blankets over them as the small brunette dozed off in her arms.  
————  
The rest of the week passed in the same fashion - they woke up together, Beca cooking and Aubrey getting ready for work. Meeting for coffees during their breaks, dinners together, and nights curled up together in Beca’s bed.

Friday morning, Beca woke to a cold bed and strangled sobs coming from the living room. She jumped, running out of the bedroom with the blanket half tangled around her legs - and she so did not fall on her ass twice in attempt to get to the crying blonde.

Arms encircled the older woman, Beca pressing soft kisses to her hair. She rocked Aubrey slightly, pulling her down to sit on the couch.

  
“Shh, sweetheart. What’s wrong?” Beca cooed, fingers dancing up and down Aubrey’s spine slightly. She had learned that the blonde turned to mush under skillful hands working on her back, and prayed that this was enough to help calm the other woman.

  
No, she didn’t like, love her or anything. She was just preventing pukegate from happening all over her living room.  
Yeah, that was the only reason.

  
“Oh god - Beca, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. They’re - oh god, they’re coming today.” Aubrey choked out, dissolving into sobs again as she buried her face in Beca’s neck.

  
“Honey, it’ll be okay. I promise. I’ll be on my best behavior, I swear. Scout’s honor.” Beca saluted, earning a shaky laugh from Aubrey.

  
They sat together for some time as Aubrey calmed down, leaning against the brunette and taking deep, calming breaths. She wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and forget the world for a few days. But no, that would never be an option. 

  
“I need to go buy a fake ring or something. And make up some engagement story. And I need to — fuck! Beca, I have no clue what to do. I didn’t really uh, realize that I’d have to do this with them.” Aubrey chuckled, shaking her head at herself. She had to admit, this was a really stupid plan.

  
“No need.” Beca detached herself from the blonde, walking over to the hall closet. A blush crept up on her cheeks - this was a dumb idea, Aubrey would so not find it cute. At all.

  
She pulled a small ring box out of her coat pocket, walking back to the couch and dramatically kneeling before the blonde. Beca held the box open, a goofy grin on her face.

  
“Aubrey I have no middle name Posen, will you do me the fake honor of being my fake wife?”

  
“Beca!” Aubrey’s tone was half scolding, half amazed. There was no way that this was some cheap ring - it was in a fucking Tiffany’s box. 

  
“What, you don’t like your ring?” Beca’s face fell, shoulders dropping.

  
“No! No! Oh my god, absolutely not. It’s beautiful, but that’s a lot of money. And I’m not worth that much.” Aubrey shook her head, a light smile playing on her lips. “Yeah. Yes, I’ll be your fake wife.”

  
Beca grinned, sliding the ring onto Aubrey’s finger with a bright grin. It was beautiful, sparkling wildly when the light caught it. The band was simple, but the stone could easily make a paperweight.

  
“Don’t worry about money. Seriously. You know I sold the rights to those songs I wrote - I wanted to get you something nice. No ties, no strings, nothing. Way better than a plastic gumball machine ring.” Beca smiled, brushing the hair out of Aubrey’s eyes as grabbing her phone.

  
“What the hell are you doing, Mitchell?” Her words lacked their usual menace, eyes alight. What was that tug in the pit of her stomach? She chalked it up to nervous stomach before her parents visit.

  
“I’m taking a picture of my beautiful not fiancée with her ring. Smile, you scrotum yodeler.”

  
“Scrotum what?!” Aubrey laughed, head tipping back. Regaining her composure, she held her hand up with a megawatt grin on her face.

  
She had to admit, the ring was gorgeous.  
As the day wore on, her nerves ramped up in intensity. The thought of seeing her father had her stomach flipping and turning.

  
There were multiple trips to the bathroom, Beca dutifully holding back blonde locks and kissing the pain away. It was so much better than when Chloe had helped her - not that she didn’t like Chloe - Beca was just...different.

  
A good different. If she had to admit it - which she would not - Aubrey would say that she much preferred Beca’s company.

They were sat on the couch, legs tangled together, when Aubrey’s phone began to vibrate. She jumped up, knocking her book off her lap and into the floor, holding the vibrating device in her hand.

  
“Oh my god!”

  
“Pick it up, Bree! Pick it up!” Beca shrieked out, giggling away.

  
“Okay! Shit, be quiet!”

  
Aubrey paced the floor, answering the call as she shot a glare to the brunette.  
“Hello, momma. Yeah, we’re dressed. Uh, no, I would rather you meet me at the restaurant - no, I’m not hiding anything. No! Okay, I’m sorry momma. I’ll tell Beca. Okay, momma. I love you too. See you in a bit.” She hung up the phone, throwing herself into the armchair with a loud huff.

  
“You’ll tell me?” Beca wiggled her eyebrows, moving over to the blonde and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

  
“She’s excited to meet you.” Aubrey hummed into the kiss, settling her head into the crook of Beca’s neck. “We need to get dressed.”

  
“Do you want to slap me?” Beca laughed, descending into the bedroom. Aubrey followed her, confusion etched deep into her features.

  
“I...slap you? Why?”

  
The blonde sat on the bed, watching Beca move about the bedroom. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the brunette pull out a large bag from her favorite department store.

  
“Beca...what the hell are you doing?”  
She remained wordless, pulling out a short sequined black dress and laying it on the bed. Another bag was hoisted beside the dress, a soft smile playing on Beca’s lips.

  
“Dress - it’s your size. I uh, went through your stuff and checked. And I got you some shoes - and a purse! A nice one.”

Aubrey gaped, eyes filling with tears. No one had ever done anything like that for her - god damn she got lucky, even temporarily so. The thought of going back to her regular old life, a life without Beca, pained her.

  
“Sweetheart no, this is too much. I love it...it’s beautiful.” She gasped out, sliding out of her sweats and stepping into the dress. “Zip me up, baby.”

  
The two women stilled for a moment. Aubrey had never used pet names with Beca - not even friendship names that weren’t full of spite and falsified hatred. Nevertheless, Beca surged forward to zip up the dress, breath catching as her hand traveled over the small of the blonde’s back.

  
“Beca…” Aubrey trailed off, eyes slipping shut as she felt a pair of lips on the back of her neck.

  
“Yes, my darling?”

  
“Mm, we need to go. We can have fake couple fake sex later.”

  
The two laughed, slipping their shoes on and heading for the door. Although their banter was playful and light, Beca could sense the nervousness behind Aubrey’s words and movement.

  
She tried her best to soothe the blonde, hand on her bare knee as they drove. Her fingers drew soothing circles on the other woman’s skin, a soft smile playing on her lips.

  
“Bree?”

  
“Yes, Beca?” Her voice was tense, but contained nowhere near the amount of venom as would be expected from a very stressed out Aubrey Posen.

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you too, Beca.” Aubrey’s heart hammered in her throat, then slowed dramatically. It was comfortable, it was okay, it was love.

  
Fake love, Aubrey reminded herself. It was the fake love. They were in character, of course. Beca didn’t - she didn’t - there was no way. Absolutely no way.

  
The restaurant was packed, giving Aubrey an extra few moments to park the car and compose herself. She looked down at the ring shining away on her hand and she grinned. Maybe it wouldn’t be too awful after all.

  
She was brought out of her thoughts by her car door opening, Beca standing with her hand outstretched. Aubrey took her hand, smoothing out her dress and fixing her hair.

  
“Relax. You look perfect - if they can’t see that then they’re dead to me.” The simple phrase lit up the blonde’s face.  
“Thank you. I needed that.”

  
Her stomach fluttered as the pair walked into the restaurant hand in hand. The only thing calming Aubrey was Beca’s hand firmly grasped in hers - and if she were being honest, which she wasn’t, the solid weight of the ring on her finger felt pretty good too. 

  
“Darling!” A loud shout echoed through the restaurant, a woman rushing towards the pair. Aubrey’s hand tightened around Beca’s, swallowing past a visible lump in her throat.

  
“Momma, Hello. This is Beca.”

  
The older woman studied the pair, eyes raking up and down Beca’s body, her gaze full of scrutiny and judgement.

  
“Rebecca, hello.”

  
Beca grit her teeth and ground out a hello, mentally filing the moment away. No one, absolutely no one, calls Beca by her full name. Only Aubrey - not because she loves her or anything, absolutely not, she’s just scared of the other woman.

  
They sat at the table, eyes downcast as they suffered through Aubrey’s father’s painfully long speech about how her brother was oh so successful with his wife and perfect children. Beca felt bad for the blonde, always having to live under constant judgement.

  
“Enough about Chad, darling, we’re here to meet darling Rebecca. Say, Aubrey, tell us about the engagement. Was it perfect?”

  
Her father nodded along, fork scraping the plate. Muttering our a gruff agreement, the man stuck a piece of steak into his mouth, eyes boring holes in Beca’s skull.

  
“Oh, yes. The - ah - the engagement. It happened uh, two weeks ago?”

  
“On a Tuesday!” Beca blurt out, a pink flush evident on her cheeks as she stared down at her untouched plate.

  
“Yes, a Tuesday. Thank you, darling. And Beca went to the coat closet and told me she had a surprise.”

  
“The surprise was a ring!”

  
“Yes it was, darling. She got down on one knee and had this beautiful speech planned out.”

  
“A speech and a mix! I mix music, I used to sing with Aubrey.”

  
“And a mix! Yes, she made me a mix. It was beautiful, and the ring is gorgeous. She is truly just perfect.” Aubrey smiled tersely, extending her hand so her mother could see the ring.

  
Her parents oohed over the ring, complimenting Beca time and time again.

It was quite the sight, the brunette alt girl cleaned up and having a civil conversation with her fake fiancée’s parents.

  
Finally, Aubrey’s father - the General - spoke up.

  
“Rebecca. I didn’t think I would like you much, but I do tolerate you. Grace and I have a proposition for the two of you.”

There was a beat of silence before Aubrey’s mother jumped up, eyes alight with happiness. “We’re going to take you two wedding dress shopping tomorrow!”  
Aubrey and Beca exchanged a nervous look, hands joining under the table.

Aubrey mouthed something to Beca, who didn’t quite catch it and rolled her eyes.  
Great. This was going to be a long weekend.  
————  
A sharp knock rang out through Beca’s apartment, the two women jumping up off the couch. They had been sitting in tense silence for ten minutes, anxiously awaiting Aubrey’s mother.

  
It was unbelievable, that her parents actually liked Beca and supported their relationship - their fake relationship. It was even more unbelievable that they were going wedding dress shopping. Wedding dresses!

  
They greeted Aubrey’s mother with bright grins, hand in hand as usual. The car ride was full of small talk, Aubrey opting to sit in the back seat beside Beca - in part to show the legitimacy of their relationship, but mostly for the comfort that the tiny brunette brought her.

  
The dress shop was large, flooding with dresses of all shape, size, shade, and length. The women were in awe, standing amongst the dresses unable to speak whilst Aubrey’s mother, Grace, ran through the shop fawning over dresses.

  
“So... Let’s get shopping - your mom will be so pissed if we aren’t totally into this.” Beca squeezed Aubrey’s hand, leading her through the shop.

  
“Yeah, let’s do this. After you, beautiful.”

  
They walked through the masses of dresses, Aubrey idly touching a few before pulling one out, eyes alight with wonder.

  
“You found one?” Beca smiled, nodding towards the dress.

  
“Not for me, it’s for you. I want to see it on you. Oh, Beca, pick one for me!”

Aubrey’s eyes shone, fingers flitting over the material. It was a strapless dress with a corset top, not too fluffy and not too lacy. It was absolutely Beca in every way, and the blonde would be lying if she said that the thought of Beca in that dress didn’t make her heart skip a beat.

  
She noticed the brunette handing a dress over to their consultant, a bright grin on her face.

  
“Rebecca Mitchell, what have you done?”

  
“Found you a dress. Come on, let’s try them on.”

  
The two women walked into separate dressing rooms, laughing and joking as they went. For a fake relationship, they really did fit well together. It was almost as if they were - no, absolutely not - Aubrey would not let her mind go there.

  
She allowed herself to be pulled in every which direction, prodded and poked into the dress. It was stuffy, yes, but it was nice. The only thought on her mind was how Beca looked in that dress she picked out.

  
Finally, much to Aubrey’s annoyance, after waiting for what seemed like an hour, they were led out of the dressing rooms. The whole world stood still when Aubrey saw the smaller brunette - the sight took her breath away, and took it away again when she regained the ability to breathe.

  
Her heart hammered in her chest, eyes welling up with tears. Beca looked so beautiful - so elegant - in that dress.

Aubrey felt a tear slide down her face, bringing a hand up to clasp it firmly over her mouth.

  
“Posen, are you really going to laugh at me?”

  
Aubrey shook her head, unable to form words just yet. It was then she realized it - none of this was fake. Not the kisses, or the cuddling, nor the dates and phone calls. It was pure, unconfined love.

  
“No…” Aubrey’s voice was soft, eyes never leaving the other woman. “I love you, Beca.”

  
It was all she could say before she panicked, biting out a short, terse sentence to her mother about not feeling well enough to do this today. Panic was the one thing Aubrey Posen was good at - the one thing she could do without fail.

  
She hurried into her jeans and blouse - god damn, why was all of her clothing so stuffy and uncomfortable? - running out to the road and hailing a cab. There was no question about it - she was in love with Beca Mitchell.

  
Her body worked on autopilot, she wasn’t even sure how she got to Beca’s apartment building. It was only when she unlocked the door with her spare key and flopped onto the bed that she realized what she had done.

  
“I’m a fucking idiot.” She moaned to no one in particular, grabbing her phone and wincing when she saw she had no less than ten missed calls from her parents, three from Beca, and five from Chloe.  
She shot off a text to the brunette - a simple ‘please don’t leave me, I love you too much and I got scared’ - before dialing Chloe’s number.

  
“Chloe, help me. Please help me.” Aubrey sobbed out, reaching for the pillow that smelled like the brunette and holding it close.

  
The redhead sighed on the other end of the line - it was clear that she was with Beca. “What’s wrong? Bree, we talked about this, why did you run?”

  
“I don’t know, Chloe! I don’t! She was standing there and oh my god, the sunlight bounced off her hair and she looked at me with this dazzling little shy smile and I felt the ring on my finger. Fuck, Chloe, I’m in love with her! This whole fucking time, the whole damned time, I’ve been sitting here wishing she was really my fiancée and I just —“ Aubrey sobbed out, burying her face in the pillow and taking a deep, calming breath.

  
She wanted nothing more than to hold the other woman close. Fuck the world, fuck all of its expectations and the weight of words. Fuck it all, she just wanted Beca.

  
“I guess it’s a good thing that Chloe put this on speakerphone. Where are you, baby? I’m coming to find you.” Her words were tender, loving. Beca never used that tone of voice with anyone else - only her. God, how could she have ignored the other girl’s feelings?

  
Aubrey let out another round of sobs, clutching the pillow closer and burrowing into the bed - their bed.

  
“I’m at your house, in your bed. With your pillow. Please hurry, Beca. I really need you. I - ah- I love you, so so much.” Aubrey sniffled, closing her eyes tightly.

  
“I’m on my way. I love you, Bree. I love you so very much and I’m so glad your dumb ass finally realized. I’m going to leave Chloe on the line until I get home, okay?”

  
Aubrey nodded to no one in particular, closing her eyes as she relaxed into the bed. Chloe sat on the other line, singing softly to her best friend. After all of the meltdowns she had in college, Chloe was an expert at calming a very emotional Aubrey.

  
Her eyes shot open when she heard someone moving around the room, smiling when she realized it was Beca.

Her heart flipped a few times when she realized that this - domesticity with the tiny little alt girl and her ear monstrosities - was her future.

  
God damn, she couldn’t have been happier about it.

  
“Baby, I came as fast as I could.” Beca murmured, hand flying out to cup Aubrey’s cheek. Her thumb rubbed over the soft skin, gently pulling the blonde closer to her.

  
“If this was your master plan, it worked.”

  
“Hm?”

  
“To make me fall in love with you. It took a week - or maybe it was always there - but I love you.”

  
There was a beat of silence before Beca pulled the blonde closer, their lips gently meeting in a soft yet passionate kiss. It held so much more meaning than their previous kisses - this one full of love and adoration.

  
Several moments passed before they pulled back, panting slightly. A smile curved on Beca’s lips and she brushed her lips against Aubrey’s once more.  
“I love you too, Posen.”

  
The two were interrupted by a sharp squeal coming from Aubrey’s phone.

  
“You guys! Oh god, I’m so happy!” They could practically hear the redhead jumping and clapping.

  
Aubrey groaned, a soft laugh falling from her lips. “Oh my god, Chloe. I love you, I really do, but I’ll call you later. I’m going to spend some time with my fiancée.”

  
She hung up the phone, noticing the amused look on the small brunette’s face.

  
“What?”

  
“Fiancée?” Beca smirked, fingers playing with Aubrey’s ring.

“Yeah, erm, If you’ll have me?” Her words were laced with nervousness, eyes downcast.

“Is that even a question, future Mrs. Mitchell?”


End file.
